TO Love the Worst
by chocolatesprinkles
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life is not only married to a girl, a slut who will cheat with everyone but you, and in love with you? dm/hp, hp/gw, hp/hg, hg/rw and others


A/N: Hello! Just so y'all know it would make me exteremly happy if y'all read the other stories I written or worked on. Just go to Naturally Happy and Fuzzy Pony or Bluebird161221because then I'll be happy and update.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what would have happened that night, if I hadn't stopped you?" I asked into the silence, if he heard my words he didn't bother with a reply. I laughed drily as again I filled the silence with my questions. Questions I had asked myself for seven years. " Did you know how much I wanted you to continue? Or how many times I cursed you for not ignoring my protest?  
  
This time he spoke and even after seven years I reconized the velety voice laced with a hard bitter edge. "What do I say to that, hmm? Do I apologize and suggest we reconcile a friendship we never had? Do I thank my lucky stars we ran into each other in a cofee shop and wisk you off to a motel so I can cheat on my wife and pick up were we left off? What is it you want? Your my enemy, remember? Nothing changed that night. And I thank you for ensuring it never will."  
  
I was speechless. Not only did he hate me but he was married and hated me. This was not how it was suppose to go. "Wife?" I muttered. 'Who had taken what was mine? Because he was mine, even if he rufused to admit it.'  
  
"Yes, you mised out. You had your chance but you lost it, you gave it up. Do you know what stopping did to me? It nearly killed me. What's the point of dragging this up again?" His hard words would have masked the pain if not for his eyes. But he wasn't trying to hide it, he wanted me to see the pain I had caused. He could have masked his feelings and convinced me he was happy, for he did it that night, but he knows his pain will hurt me, and it does.  
  
I always said that if I saw him again I would explain but I couldn't bring myself to tell him now. He was happy and he didn't need to know. That resolved I looked up to see Harry swapping tongues with none other than Ginny Weasley. As much as it hurt to watch, I observed the two with a critical eye. I might not make him happy but nobody else was going to make him hurt, ever!  
  
As my eye passed over Ginny's hand now tangled in ebony hair I noticed she had no ring. My eye strolled to Harry's hand and there was his wedding ring. The two broke apart, soley for breathing.  
  
Ginny looked beautiful. And the way she looked at Harry was definatly grating me. I cleared my throught for their attention. " I thought you said you were married," I said with a pointed look at Ginny's hand. And to my surprise it was her who answered.  
  
" Whatever made you think otherwise?" She asked as though I was stupid for suggested there was something wrong with kissing a married man.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was that you two starting kissing in the middle of a coffee shop," the suggestion sound logical to me.  
  
"He's just my friend. Jeez."  
  
"You have serious make out sessions in public with your married friends?"  
  
"Stupid question," muttered Harry.  
  
"What do you mean 'stupid question'?"  
  
"Well obviously she does," he answer, causing me to frown at his odd, twisted logic. He paused a moment to look down at his watch before swearing breifly.   
  
I raised an eyebrow. That was a word the old Potter would never even think about. "Time to meet the wife?" I guessed.  
  
He looked at me strangly."What is it with you and my wife? But no, I have another friend I needed to meet ten miniutes a go." 'Another one?'  
  
"Cloe and Zoe should understand," Ginny replied. 'Wait, that's two!'  
  
"Do you want us to come by your house or will you meet us at mine? It can be just the you, me, and the twins," his tone so unmistakable, it filled my mind with dirty images.'Was four even posible?'  
  
"You have the hot tub so let's go there," Ginny suggested, her own voice husky.  
  
"What about the wife?" I couldn't resist asking.  
  
"She's out," Harry replied over his shoulder as he hurried out of the muggle shop.'What the heck did he mean by out?'  
  
"Well Draco now that he's gone, what do you like to do for fun?" Ginny mummered causing me to nearly choke. Great, I find the love of my life in a muggle coffee shop, find out he's married, witness him kissing a girl who also propositionsme and who clearly not his wife even thought that was the excuse he gave me, and hear him make plans for a four-some in a hot tub that I  
  
will now fantisize about. Damn, my life was peachy.  
  
A/N: I'm just gonna put the diclaimer here but it goes for the entire story. I DO NOT OWN. See look in four little words I saved myself from being sued for all I'm worth which right now is: thirty-eight cents, a rubber duck that is broken, and a cherry lifesaver. Good thing I remembered the disclaimer. 


End file.
